Chocolate
by zeues0817
Summary: In the locker room, Aomine is changing his clothes and Murasakibara was eating his snacks. He looked at Aomine and walked towards him, sniffing and said that Aomine smells like chocolates. Nyahaha.. Well, that's the gist of it. What do you think will happen? Hahaha… Make your imagination run wild. Hihihi..


A/n: This is my second KNB fic. All my fics doesn't have a summary since I suck at making them. So this is actually the second one that has a summary. Anyways, there's no spoiler bit here since its pure imagination. Ahahaha... I take no credit for the first few parts of this fic as I was inspired by this short Doujin that I've read about Murasakibara and Aomine during their days at Teiko. So credits should go to the doujinka. Well, this might be just a short fic. Who knows? Ahaha..  
Pairing: Murasakibara X Aomine

... Let's start then...

The door opens at the Teiko Middle Schools basketball clubs locker room, it was their ace scorer, Aomine Daiki that came in headed for his own locker.

He opened his locker, took off his shirt and was about to change into his practice wear when Murasakibara Atsushi, their center, came close to him, sniffing.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing Murasakibara?" annoyed, Aomine reached out for his blue colored t-shirt from his locker as he told Murasakibara off.

*Sniff * sniff..."Ne… Mine-chin, you smell like chocolate. Is your skin actually made of chocolate?" Murasakibara said as he continues to close in to Aomine and sniffs him around his neck.

"HUH!? What non-" then he paused, he just remembered that he took a bath last night using his sister's chocolate flavored bubble bath soap and used it. So yeah, I guess the smell still lingers on his skin. Then, he yelled, "Arrghh.." He felt Murasakibara bit him in his neck dropping his shirt on the floor, he then turned around and was about to hit Murasakibara when Murasakibara dodge it. He angrily said, "Teme! Murasakibara! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, Mine-chin looks tasty." Murasakibara answered honestly.

"HUH?! What are you talking about? Quit it! We still have basketball practice and we're already late as it is." Aomine said sternly.

Murasakibara slammed Aomine's locker door closed. Aomine was surprised. Murasakibara's hand is now above Aomine's head whilst his head is leaning down towards Aomine's neck, he said, "Mine-chin…. I want to have a taste. Can I?" Murasakibara licks Aomine's neck trailing down towards the blood from his bite earlier. This made Aomine flinch.

"That's enough Murasakibara! Don't make me angry!" Aomine said glaring at Murasakibara as Murasakibara pulls away from Aomine.

Aomine picked up his shirt and wore it then removed his pants and placed it in his locker. He was already wearing his black basketball shorts. Right after that, he left Murasakibara inside the locker room and headed straight to the gym where everyone else is already practicing.

Alone in the locker area, Murasakibara stood there for a couple of minutes licking his lips and whispered in the air, "Mine-chin, I want more."

When Aomine arrived at the gym, Momoi saw blood dripped from Aomine's neck, "Aomine-kun? What happened? You're bleeding."

"Huh!?" still feeling angry about what Murasakibara did he said, "I got caught up with some wire and it grazed me. What does it matter?! It's just a scratch! Are you my mom, Satsuki?"

"Wh-at? I'm just worried you Ahomine!" Momoi answered back.

Ignoring that, Aomine left Momori behind and started to move on to court 1. He saw Kise already playing against Midorima one-on-one so he wanted to join in. A whistle was blown and Aomine was placed in to replace one of the third years who was playing with Midorima. This time it's a team of Kuroko and Kise against Midorima and Aomine. Three members of the Generation of Miracles together with the Phantom Sixth Man, the ball was now being dribbled by one of the third year regulars, he was then hurriedly marked by Midorima and was stopped midway. Just as soon as Midorima was able to steal the ball from his senpai, Kuroko made another steal from Midorima a few seconds after Midorima dribbled the ball. Kuroko then passed the ball towards Kise, making full use of his misdirection, who was already near the hoop. Kise got the ball and is suppose to dunk it but the ball was slammed away from his hands by Aomine.

The usual practice routine between the Generation of Miracles is always this intense. Akashi, like always, was watching at them from the sidelines, while Momoi was taking down notes and reviewing the data that she's getting from the everyday practice until Murasakibara came in.

"You're late Atsushi." Akashi said when he noticed Murasakibara walked towards him.

"Gomen.. Aka-chin." Is all Murasakibara said waiving at Akashi.

"Alright, you go start practicing too." Akashi said as he walks towards the stand in referee. The referee whistled, and then Akashi spoke, "Tetsuya. We'll sub you with Atsushi for now."

As ordered by Akashi, Kuroko walked towards them to be subbed out. Momoi ran towards Kuroko and gave him a fresh towel and a sport drink. She said, "Good work Tetsu-kun."

"Thank you, Momoi-san." Kuroko answered as he reached out for the towel and the pet bottle Momoi gave him. He then stepped aside with Akashi and Momoi as they all watched the practice match going on court 1. This time it's a team of Murasakibara and Kise still against Midorima and Aomine.

And so they played, Murasakibara, being the type of player that he is, he stayed at the back near the goal post and stood there leaving Kise and the rest of his senpai team mates do the work against Aomine's team. Murasakibara, hates to move outside the free throw line and hates to run from one side of the court to the other which is why he normally stays and play on the inside.

And by a few more minutes, end of 4th quarter, the game ends, the team of Aomie and Midorima won against the team of Murasakibara and Kise. Murasakibara spoke, "It was Kise-chin's fault that we lost. I don't want to play with Kise-chin anymore."

"Wha-What? Hold on. That's not true." Kise answered, protesting like a kid against Murasakibara.

"Kise is weak so it's not really a challenge to play against him." Midorima added as he fixed his glasses and sighed.

"Huh? Midorimacchi too? What are you saying? Aominecchi?" Kise said as he turns to look up at Aomine.

"Why are you looking at me!? You are weak Kise!" Aomine answered then left the gym.

Everyone was looking at him as he goes out of the door. Kise and Midorima then from Momoi, Akashi and Kuroko, from the sides, all glanced towards Aomine. Murasakibara then tilted his head towards the other side and sighed.

"Ne.. what do you thinks wrong with Aominecchi today?" Kise asked.

"I don't know and I have no plans to find out. You should be worrying about yourself instead. If you are this weak you might be removed from the regular spot, Kise." Midorima said.

"Huh! There's no way that will happen, right, Akashicchi?" Kise said as he turns to look at Akashi. He saw Akashi sighed and tilted his head towards Kuroko pretending to ignore Kise. This made Kise grunt and worried. Kuroko and Momoi sighed as they both said, "Baka." Kise doesn't seem to understand when they were joking at all which is why they all find it fun to tease Kise every now and then.

A few hours later, their daily intensive practice ended. The first years were left to clean the gym whilst the upper years already went home. And just as soon as everyone left 30 minutes after, Aomine Daiki actually stayed and entered the gym, wearing a new set of shirt and shorts. He was holding a basketball, positioning himself at the free throw area, a few seconds later, he shoots. The ball went in perfectly. He was actually doing some practice shooting on his own. Normally, he practices with Kuroko but tonight, Kuroko seems to hurry home saying he has something else planned tonight with Kise. Aomine wondered, when did those two got along, thinking back how Kise treats Kuroko when they first met.

Aomine sighed and continued to practice by himself. A few hours later, half past seven in the evening, he stopped. He walked back and entered their clubroom. What awaited him there was Murasakibara. He noticed his presence just before he entered but ignored it. He walked towards his locker, opened it and removed his shirt. Aomine reached out for his uniform to change when Murasakibara came close to him and started to sniff him again.

"Nee, Mine-chin, you did not take the shower yet you still smell like chocolate. Why is that?" Murasakibara asked out of pure curiosity.

Shirtless, Aomine turned around, looking seriously pissed and yelled at Murasakibara. "Teme! What do you think you're doing?! Haven't you had enough! You've been doing this the entire day! I'm not some food damn it!"

"Heee… Let me have a taste." Murasakibara added, ignoring what Aomine just said, he closed on in Aomine, their faces are now just a few centimeters away then Murasakibara kissed Aomine. Startled, Aomine pushed Murasakibara away from him. This gave them a few room. Aomine wipes his lips with his arm, looking angrily, staring straight at Murasakibara's eyes as Murasakibara looks down on him.

"Enough! Don't make me angrier than I already am Murasakibara. Even if it's you, I just might hit you!" Aomine said as he finished wiping his lips and turned around grabbing his uniform from the locker to change. And just when he thought that Murasakibara finally gave up and understood what he wants to say, Murasakibara came close to him again, grabbed his arms and pushed him down the bench, pinning both of his arms above his head.

It all happened so fast that Aomine had no time to react at all. All he heard was a THUD sound that he made when his back hit the bench. Now lying down, he saw Murasakibara on top of him, he yelled, "Teme! Let me go! What are you pla-yi….mnnhh.." even before Aomine can finish what he was saying, he was cut off when Murasakibara kissed him. This time, Murasakibara licks and bit Aomine's lips which made Aomine twitch and led him to open his mouth. Murasakibara took this chance to insert his tongue in and explored Aomine's cavern.

Nothing but muffled curses can be heard from Aomine. Just as when Murasakibara pulls away, Aomine spoke and said, "I'm going to kill you Murasakibara. Let go of me!" Aomine continued to struggle but to no avail. Sure he's strong but compared to Murasakibara, he really did not think that he was this weak to put up a fight.

"Mmnn.. Mine-chin, you think Kuro-chin tastes like Vanilla?" Murasakibara said as he still continued to pin Aomine down.

"Huh? What are you talking about? There's no-" then it hit him. 'There's no way Murasakibara is thinking of going after Tetsu now, is he?' Aomine thought. Worried, he just realized that Murasakibara might really just go after Kuroko. After all, Murasakibara did just try to eat him just now. He can't let it happen to Kuroko. No way will he allow it. "Oi! Don't you dare lay a hand on Tetsu!" he said.

"Hmmm… But I really wanna have a taste of Kuro-chin." Murasakibara paused and looked at Aomine. Seeing Aomine starting to worry, he continued, "I think he tastes like Vanilla. Kuro-chin's so white and he always drinks Vanilla shakes. Maybe he tastes like one too."

"Don't! Don't you dare Murasakibara! Not Tetsu!" Aomine said and glared at him.

"Eeh…. But I really wann.." Murasakibara was cut short when Aomine's expression changed, from his angry look to the now subtle one.

Aomine looked the other way, trying to hide his face, he's starting to blush, then spoke, "Wh-what can I… do... so... so yo-u won't go after Tetsu?"

"Hmm… Then Mine-chin will just have to let me eat him." Murasakibara said staring at Aomine.

Aomine's is no longer surprised. He was kinda like expecting Murasakibara to say it. He guessed that Murasakibara will say it. Shyly, Aomine looked at Murasakibara and said, "A-Alright! I got… it!" Subtly, blushing, he then added, "But promise me you won't lay a hand on Tetsu. You got that!"

"Hmmm…." Like he was thinking real hard Murasakibara nodded a few seconds after.

"Then, let my hands go." Aomine added.

"Only if Mine-chin will do all as I say." Murasakibara said as he tightens his grip to Aomine's hands. Aomine nodded. Murasakibara then slowly let's go of Aomine's hands and then slightly pulls himself away from Aomine. Aomine then tries to sit up, holding his wrists and slowly touches it.

"Then.. Mine-chin…" Murasakibara said as he looks at Aomine. Aomine looks back at him with a sweat drop on his face nervously gulped and prepared himself. Murasakibara continued, "…stand up in front of me."

Puzzled, Aomine can't figure out why he needs to stand up but regardless he did as he was told. He stood up in front of Murasakibara and faced him. As Murasakibara still sits on the bench, he stares at Aomine's face briefly and said, "Ne, Mine-chin.. Can you sit here?"

'HUH? First you want me to stand up and now you want me to sit down?! Make up your mind!' Aomine thought as he screams inside his head. Once he had calmed himself, he said, "Where?" He looked at Murasakibara waiting for an answer. Murasakibara stared right back at Aomine signaling him. As Aomine tries to figure it out he saw Murasakibara's hands tapping his own lap. 'Ah! That's where you want me to sit.' Aomine thought. Then, after a brief moment, Aomine retorted, "NO WAY! No way am I gonna sit in your lap! Why do I have to? I wo-n't…" Aomine stopped. He saw Murasakibara's glare at him and he gulped. Aomine then remembered that he promised to do what Murasakibara says in order to save Kuroko. Aomine sighed resigning himself and accepting what's gonna happen to him, or rather what's Murasakibara gonna do to him.

He sat on Murasakibara's lap, straddling him as he faces Murasakibara. Shyly, his face blushing, Aomine looked away from Murasakibara and spoke, "…th-then what?"

Murasakibara did not say a word. Instead, he embraced Aomine, keeping him close to him. He slump his head in Aomine's neck feeling Aomine's warmth. Aomine was baffled, he thought, 'That's it? He just wanna snuggle?' Aomine sighed in relief. As he started to relax, he then felt Murasakibara licked his neck. Aomine flinched. He did not struggle as he had promised he wouldn't for the sake of Kuroko. As Aomine lets Murasakibara lick him from his neck all the up to his ears. He blushes slightly. He can hear Murasakibara's breath so close to his ear it actually made him feel uncomfortable. He thought, 'Why am I letting him do his to me? Shit!' whilst lost in thought, he suddenly groaned. Murasakibara bit his ear and blood gushes out.

Furious, he yelled back at Murasakibara, "Teme! What are you do-" and before he can finish Murasakibara licked the part in Aomine's ear where he bit him. This made Aomine twitch. Then Murasakibara whispered in his ear, "You promised to do as I say Mine-chin."

"Urgh!" is all what Aomine can utter. Feeling uncomfortable, he sat still on Murasakibara's lap letting him do as he please. Murasakibara licked Aomine's ear 'til the bleeding stopped then moved back down to the nape of his neck. After a brief moment, Murasakibara continued to lick Aomine's body all the way down to his chest, then his torso. This made Aomine cringed. Aomine tried to back away but Murasakibara's embrace keep him in place. Then Murasakibara's hands started to move. He started to caress Aomine at the back, tracing his spine all the way down to Aomine's hips. Aomine shuddered from the sensation. He bit his lips so as to not make a sound. Noticing this, Murasakibara bit Aomine's nipple and this caused Aomine to groan. Gasping, Aomine puts his right hand in his mouth, suppressing his sniffled sounds. Murasakibara licks and sucks Aomine's nipples until fully erect. Slowly, Aomine could no longer restrain his moans and this pleased Murasakibara. Murasakibara stopped short, he halted the licking and sat up straight letting Aomine take in deep breaths. He looked straight at Aomine's flushed face as he said, "Mine-chin… can you raise your hips?"

Shocked and still blushing, Aomine followed what Murasakibara said and raised his hips slowly. After which, Murasakibara pulled down Aomine's shorts together with his underpants down to his knees in one swift movement. At the same time, Murasakibara moved his right hand and enveloped Aomine's semi-erect member and started to stroke it. Aomine grunts. It hurts. Murasakibara's rough hands were stroking him. He can feel those hard calluses in Murasakibara's palm as Murasakibara rubs his hands against his member.  
"Mu-rasa-ki-ba… mmnnfff.." a kiss stopped Aomine from completely mentioning Murasakibara's name. Murasakibara is kissing him again, this time, Murasakibara's tongue entered his cavern, exploring and playing with his tongue. Intertwining his with Murasakibara's, Aomine mewled. Stratled by the sound that he made, he gasped for air, breaking the lip lock. Murasakibara lets his lips go for a moment then nibbles on Aomine's lower lip eliciting a low moan from Aomine.

As Aomine struggles to keep the sounds he makes to himself Murasakibara just would not let him. Aomine moaned in the sudden intrusion, "Aaahh… ah.." He felt Murasakibara inserted his finger inside his hole. This gave Aomine a weird sensation that he has never felt before. Strangely enough he doesn't seem to find it repulsive but still could not help but feel self-conscious towards Murasakibara. Whilst deep in thought, Aomine felt the second finger inside him. He can now feel Murasakibara scissoring him until Murasakibara hit his prostrate. Aomine moaned in pleasure. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands trying to restrain his voice.

"Heeeh…. Mine-chin." Murasakibara said staring at Aomine's flushed face.

Aomine answered still holding back his voice, breathing heavily, he said, "Mu-Murasaki-bara, le-t's stop. I-I'm star-ing to fe-el weird. Mnnhh…. Aaahhaa…" Murasakibara hits his prostate once more.

"Mine-chin, I'm getting hungry. Can I eat you now?" Murasakibara said as he licks Aomine's neck and continues to thrust in his fingers inside him.

Stopped in the middle of things, Aomine processed in his mind the situation he's in now. Should he allow Murasakibara to go further and finally let Murasakibara do him. Or should he start to retaliate now and save himself. At the same time, Aomine can see the hungry look in Murasakibara's eyes, then it emerged him, he has no option to decline Murasakibara at all. His Tetsu, yes his Testsu will be on the receiving end of this if he runs away now. Keeping this in mind, Aomine has finally decided to stay and let Murasakibara do him.

Aomine spoke, his face quite red, "P-promise me. Murasakibara, you have to… promise me not to lay a hand on Tetsu once we are done. Not ever. You have to make that promise or I'll hate you for the rest of my life." And with quite the determination, he declared to Murasakibara.

Murasakibara simply nodded and stared at Aomine. Aomine could see the sincerity in Murasakibara's eyes. True, Murasakibara is incompetent in anything else besides basketball and he only listens to Akashi and to no one else as to which he was surprised to see Murasakibara so earnest and with a straight face staring at him. This made his resolve even stronger, wishing that he will not regret his choice later on.

"Good. Now I can be sure of our agreement. But for now, let me do as I want. I-I don't want you to force yourself in me." Aomine said as he tries to sit up straight in Murasakibara's lap. "For now, remove your fingers inside me and I'll do the work. I don't want regret my decision to stay." He added.

Murasakibara nodded and removed his fingers from Aomine. Aomine stood up, totally removing his shorts and underpants at the same time completely leaving him bare in front of Murasakibara. His manhood at its full arousal, he stood up straight letting Murasakibara see a quick view of him until he kneeled, positioning himself in front of Murasakibara. Aomine reached out at Murasakibara's manhood, unbuckling and unzipping Murasakibara's pants. Murasakibara's erection sprang free of its tight confinement, Aomine gulped. He thought, 'Damn! A-and he wants to force this in me?!' as he slowly grab holds of Murasakibara's member and kisses it.

From a slight peck at the tip, Aomine started to lick Murasakibara's shaft then gradually engulfed the huge member in his mouth. It was too big! He felt like he was choking. Aomine bobbed his head making slick sounds as he sucks and licks Murasakibara's member. Just as he was too absorbed in making Murasakibara cum, he did not notice that Murasakibara's hands are already caressing him at his back. Murasakibara traced Aomine's spine to his hips until he reached Aomine's butt cheeks and squeezed it. Aomine cringed, he felt Murasakibara's fingers sheathed themselves inside him again, and just from the mere intrusion actually made him cum.

Shocked by what he just did, he shyly looked down on the floor, blushing like mad. How could he? How could he cum from just Murasakibara's fingers? He could not imagine himself doing so. Him? Of all people! Aomine Daiki! He likes women. He likes big breasted girls! How could he cum from just having a finger inserted him a second time? Whilst lost in thought, he felt Murasakibara tugged his arm hard towards him. Now, back to his previous position, Aomine is straddling on top of Murasakibara's lap. His hole at the tip of Murasakibara's member, ready to impale itself inside him. He then felt a nudge and his hole and twitch. No more preparation was done but Murasakibara's member impaled his hole. It hurts! It hurts more than having two fingers inserted in him. Murasakibara is just too big! Even bigger than his own! What would you expect a 2 meter giant like him.

Letting Aomine get used to his size, Murasakibara waited until Aomine finally relaxed. As soon as he has sensed the warm and tight walls of Aomine loosen up, he thrust deep inside Aomine. Aomine moaned. Murasakibara had hit Aomine's prostrate dead on.

Whimpering from the feeling, Aomine moaned in ecstasy. In every thrust, in every move, Murasakibara continues to hit Aomine's sensitive spot. Aomine moans loudly, his voice echoing in empty club room. Engulfed with his own emotions, Aomine totally lost it. He is no longer aware of what's happening? Of what he's doing? Of what Murasakibara's planning to do next? As Aomine sat on top of Murasakibara, Murasakibara thrusts deeper into him when he held Aomine's waist and paced it with his own thrusts. Using his right hand, Murasakibara grabbed the neglected member and strokes it, eliciting sweet moans from Aomine.

"Ha… ahhh… hhh… Mu-rasa-ki-bara.. Ahhh… I… I- ahhh…" Aomine said in between his pants. He's close, so close to cumming. He wanted to let Murasakibara know.

"Mi-ne-chin…nnnnhh…." Murasakibara uttered, just Aomine's name. Afterwards, Murasakibara and Aomine came together.

Panting and huffing, Murasakibara tries to pull away from Aomine, he spoke, "Mine-chin? Are you alright?" But there was no answer. Murasakibara wondered why Aomine did not give him any reply. Aomine's head was slumping against Murasakibara's shoulder and his hands seems lifeless from Murasakibara's embrace.

Aomine fainted. Aomine lost consciousness as soon as the both of them climaxed. He is now sleeping soundly in Murasakibara's embrace. Unbeknownst to Aomine, Murasakibara whispered by his ear, softly, gently, he said, "Gomen ne Mine-chin. Gomen ne." The words of sorry that never reach Aomine's ears.

A/n: Awww… I seriously like the way I ended it. I was actually thinking of ending it the usual way, a bit of comedy but then when I was writing the last part of this, I wanted to see the mellow side of Murasakibara. Now I'm thinking whether I should add a new chapter or not. Ahahaha…. We'll see, once I come up of something I might probably write another chapter. Hehehe… I seriously love the uke role for Aomine.


End file.
